¡Estaba embarazada!
by ginnypotterwe
Summary: Colores, fechas, telas, vestidos, invitados… Ginny no escuchaba, a su mente había llegado la imagen de la nueva secretaria del Cuartel de Aurores.


**¡Estaba Embarazada!**

Se despertó y se removió inquieta en la cama. Con los ojos aún cerrados buscaba su fuente de calor diaria, pero él ya no estaba. Suspiró, Harry seguía desapareciendo cada mañana tan temprano y silencioso que ella nunca lo notaba. Su día libre comenzaba mal, despertar y no verlo era algo que empezaba a disgustarle.

Bajó a la cocina a prepararse un café, una de esas bebidas muggles a las que se había acostumbrado gracias a Hermione. Un ruido en la sala, la hizo girarse para ver a la ya mencionada quitándose el hollín de su túnica.

-¡Preparas café qué bien!- exclamó la castaña sentándose- Aún no me acostumbro a este cambio en Grimmauld Place. Todo está tan…

-Cambiado lo sé- por primera vez en el día ella sonreía, los cambios que habían hecho le traían buenos recuerdos: Harry junto a ella remodelando lo que sería su hogar después de la boda, los dos juntos, juntos y felices. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Harry la amaba y ella… Ella lo adoraba.

Ambas salieron camino a La Madriguera donde las espera Molly y la pequeña Victoire. Estaban aprovechando cada momento para seguir con los planes para la boda de la castaña, la cual se celebraría en unos meses.

Colores, fechas, telas, vestidos, invitados… Ginny no escuchaba, a su mente había llegado la imagen de la nueva secretaria del Cuartel de Aurores. Rubia, elegante con tacones y todo lo que ella no podía ser. Ya la había visto coquetearle a varios aurores y aunque había dejado bien claro quién era ella –no le había costado mucho– algo no terminaba de gustarle.

-Tía Ginn- la voz de la pequeña Victoire llamó su atención- ¿Dónde está Teddy?- La pelirroja sonrió y levantó a su sobrina hasta sentarla en sus piernas.

-No tardará en llegar, recuerda que él duerme más que tú-respondió sonriéndole.

-¡Teddy quiere más a su cama que a mí!- chilló enojada pero su tía ya no escuchaba. Estaba recordando a Harry de nuevo. No supo por qué, pero recordar aquella vez en la que miraba a Teddy con devoción hizo que su estómago se revolviera incómodo. Al final de la tarde, Ginny y Hermione caminaban hasta el Cuartel de Aurores, la última iba emocionada con los nuevos adelantos y no quería esperar para contárselo a su futuro marido.

Para cuando entraron a la oficina, Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca, la escena que las saludaba, hizo que a Ginny le dieran ganas de vomitar. La secretaria se acercaba seductoramente a dos de los aurores presentes, a su esposo y a su hermano. Su túnica no dejaba nada a la imaginación y ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de la llegada de ambas chicas. El colmo fue cuando ella dejó resbalar su túnica dejando al descubierto un vestido, que bien podría utilizarse para una noche de fiesta, mientras su hermano y su amado esposo abrían sus bocas. Hermione chilló de sorpresa y el grupo giró la cabeza hacia su dirección. Ron se levantó y comenzó a dar explicaciones mientras la castaña seguía con la vista fija en aquella mujer que parecía divertida con la situación.

La pelirroja caminó con paso firme hasta donde estaba su marido y sin decir una palabra comenzó a dar golpes en el pecho de un aturdido azabache. Las lágrimas querían salir pero ella les negó permiso. Una sarta de palabras salieron de su boca, reproches y más golpes hicieron acto de presencia, hasta que todo se volvió negro y sintió unos brazos sujetar su cintura. Cuando los abrió, vio a Harry con una sonrisa de idiota y las ganas de asesinarlo volvieron.

-¡Embarazaste a mi hermana Potter!- la confesión de su hermano, la habitación en la que se encontraba, la cara de alegría de Hermione y la sonrisa idiota de su marido indicaba solo una cosa… Pasó una mano por su vientre aún no abultado y sonrió. Otra mano se sentó sobre la suya. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos chocolates se fundieron con los ojos mentas, llenos de lágrimas, de su esposo. Chocolate y Menta volvían a fundirse en uno solo…

Una semana había pasado desde aquel incidente y ahora no podía dejar de sonreír. La familia ya lo sabía y los más pequeños estaban felices por el nuevo miembro que venía en camino. Sonreía cómplice, pues acababa de confirmar el gran poder que tenía su futura cuñada en el Ministerio. En ese momento hablaba animadamente con una copia de su madre: la nueva secretaria del Cuartel de Aurores. Pequeña, gordita y con el cabello blanco demostraba ser cariñosa, cuando en realidad era una de las mejores aurores que se había retirado. Sintió una mano en su vientre y se giró para encontrarse con la mirada llena de devoción de su esposo. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Harry despertaba cada mañana a su lado, el permiso en su trabajo le había sido concedido y por último, sus celos se mantenían a raya, si salían a relucir ya tenía una excusa: ¡Estaba embarazada!


End file.
